God among devils
by MartinThole
Summary: Not wanting to get dragged into the war between Lucifer and The Presence,Elaine Belloc decided she will leave creation until the conflict is over.What will happen when one of the most powerful being in existence ends up in the Highschool DxD universe?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything,Elaine Belloc is from DC/Vertigo I also don't own Highschool DxD**

 **This is my first time writing a fanfic so im not sure about the quality**

 **My english sucks and my vocab is limited so please bear with me**

 **If it's shitty(which it probably is)please review so i can be less shitty in the future**

In the middle of a field of grass and flowers,on the top of a hill there are 3 people having a picnic are 2 girls and the other is a human but his lower half is that of a horse,a centaur.A girl wearing a Grecian toga,Mona Doyle and a girl with black short hair that doesn't reach past her shoulders,she's wearing a purple colored short dress with black stripes,Elaine Belloc.

"Your're not really going to help them?"

"I promised not to interfere Mona"

"Yeah,but if they failed Yahweh's going to destroy all of Creation"

"Even though I don't like it a promise is a promise"

Elaine might look like an ordinary girl but in truth she is the granddaughter of The Presence and the daughter of Michael Demiurgos,her power rivals that of her grandfather and she was once the god of all Creations but since no one knows her and worships her in her grandfathers Creation she shirked off those duties and returned to the universe that she created At that time Lucifer was traveling between multiverses and her grandfather wanting to change practically committed suicide,but when he came back his Old Testament personality also came back and now he's going to destroy the world and recreate it again.

"So where are they now?"

"They're with Noema now and I already helped Lucifer and Noema by giving them they're powers back, I don't intend on getting further involve"

The reason why Elaine doesn't like getting involved with mortal affairs is because she felt that it's cheating and unfair if she favors one also because she's afraid of her own powers .Her will is like the sun,her mind a magnifying glass,and the universe an ant if she focused too much it's possible for her destroy Creation accidentally .She's omnipresent and know's everything that's going to happen.

There's no place in Creation that she doesn't know,The Realm of Destiny that weaves all of existence,The Realm of The Dreaming where gods came from,The City of Stars that is above the real and where everything happens silmultenously .

But outside all Creations is an infinite ocean of nothingness,a place outside the scope of her omniscience,The Void,it is the blank canvas of creation.

"Mona,i think im going to leave for now "

Mona looked at Elaine with a surprised face

"Leave?where ?and why?"

"Because if I don't I would get involved"

Elaine said after sipping her tea

"Yeah,Lucifer might do something to drag you into his fight"

"Right,knowing uncle he will use anyone to achieve his goals"

Elaine stand up and two radiant,feathered wings unfolded behind her back.

"You're going to come back after all of this family drama is over right?"

Elaine nodded at Monna

"Bye,Monna I won't be gone for long"

Elaine created a gate to The Void

Elaine entered the gate and once she stepped outside of Creation,her conciusness that was spread across creation returned to her

Creation pitch and rolled like an unballasted boat

With her gone, multiverses are fading away from existence,being consume by The Void. Her name that was branded on every atom in creation suddenly gone,the name that was holding everything together.

But Elaine instantly created servants, with the power of God,vessels of the Dunamis Demiurgos, ocean of power with no shore.

The Demiurges she created doesn't have physical bodies,they were just floating eyes,two pair of eyes that bleeds power

"Take care of creation while I'm gone"

The two floating pair of eyes didn't respond and just released bright white energies,The power that was within them spilled out through the univeses, they were writing Elaine's name afresh on every atom in existence

Before she left Elaine look at the Creations,her eyes trained to view from eternity,Creations rise and then they fall.

In this place beyond any definition of time and space,where past and present has no real meaning. To argue whether this Creations came before or after her or Yahweh's is futile

Elaine flies into The Void,expecting nothing but emptiness she was surprised when she saw a universe,it's her first time being surprised since she became God, it made her feel human again,maybe this why The Presence gave up his power he wanted to see randomness but it breaks whenever he touch it.A universe that was not touched by The Presence,Lucifer her father or her.

Elaine dive into that universe filled with anticipation. When she was inside that universe,her awareness slid out through her skin and she discovered something that surprised her again

"An Earth exist in this universe?"

How can an Earth exist here?a totally seperate universe. She wondered if The Presence really is the one responsible for the creation of this universe. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she now stands in the middle of a park. It's afternoon and no one else is around,when she was about to leave,she sense that there are two people who are coming to this park a girl with long black hair and a boy with short brown hair,they're not ordinary humans,even when she's surpressing her omniscience she knows that the two are not ordinary humans.

She made herself invisible so she can observe what's going to happen

They were talking in front of the fountain,when she was about to leave thinking that the two were just having a date Elaine hears the girl ask the boy

"Will you die for me?"

 **I just finished watching Highschool DxD ep 1 so I still don't know enough about the series to write a part 2 so if im going to write a part 2 to this story it will be after I finished the anime( or at least season 1).It's hard to write about a nigh-omnipotent character who can also create other nigh-omnipotent character so Elaine is not going to fight anyone she will not interfere directly or will pretend to be not all powerful.**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy fell silent

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

"Will you die for me?"

The girl asked again, but now she's laughing

The boy looks if trying to make sense of the word spoken by the girl.

When it looks like he's about to say something .Black wings appeared from the back of the girl .She then starts to flap her wings

Her cute eyes change from cute to cold scary eyes

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Her voice turned tone is very different from before and her mouth formed a cold smile

BUZZ

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and _it_ appears in her hands.

It looks like a spear.

A light spear

She threw the spear at the boy .The sound of the wind. A nasty noise follows after it. The spear pierced the boy's stomach. He tried to remove the spear but discovered that it disappeared and the only thing that's left is a huge hole in his stomach and the boy's legs lost their balance and he fell to the ground

Even in this world,angels still sucks huh..

The world is like an open book to Elaine and she can easily read and even change the story written on it. The boy's name is Issei Hyoudo and the fallen angel's name is Yuuma or rather Raynare

Raynare approached Issei who's lying on the ground and said

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Elaine felt pity for him,an innocent boy that got caught up in the conflict between gods and the supernatural. She wanted to help him,but she promised to stay out of things. Even things she don't like,Even things that she hates

Elaine looks at the dying boy,contemplating whether to help him or let him die. She knows that death is not the end,and she knows that Death is a kind goth woman who comforts people when they die.

A red magic circle appeared and a beautiful buxom woman with crimson red hair appeared

"So you were the one who called me."

She looks at the dying boy lying on the ground

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting."

She laughed as if she found something interesting

Of course Elaine knows what it is, she can feel another presence inside him. Elaine caught a glimpse of his future and this piqued Elaine's interest

She let the boy see her but since he's barely conscious she doubt that she can see her clearly

"I expect great things from you Issei Hyoudo"

After that Elaine disappeared and she wen't to The Void

Elaine stand in a place that don't exist , walls, ceilings, light, air and sound create themselves around her. The red carpet of reality unrolling in all its splendor underneath her feet. And all the details-every last one-exactly right. It was her home in her previous life, before she was God, the last time she's personally been here is when Yahweh brought her and Lilith. It looks exactly like her house but it isn't the real thing, this house is just a replica.

She wen't outside and it looked exactly the same as Earth. But it's not Earth ,from here Elaine can see stars and the moon, but it isn't really the moon if you look at it carefully it's different from the moon, it looks wrong-the color is wrong,it is that universe that she found viewed from outside. She picks the orb and held it in her hands and watch.

* * *

In a room in the bar owned by Lucifer-Ex Lux

There are only two people here, they sit on a couch in the corner of the room

Lucifer is holding a lit cigarette in his right hand while he's using his left hand to pour wine on Mazikeens glass

"Elaine won't be happy when she learned what you did"

Mazikeen said as she picked up her glass of wine

"I said I was to bring a message,I never specified from who"

Lucifer answered as he set down the glass of wine back on the table

"You made him think Elaine threatened him "

"We won. He will stop…for now"

Mazikeen drank her wine and said as she stands up

"You set them against each other.I assume you have a plan, but I doubt you will tell us more than half of it"

"It won't hold for long but we need as much time as we could "

The cigarette in Lucifer's hand combust and not an ash is left

"We're going to have to kill God"

* * *

The Silver City – Created in the darkness before time. Before the first dawn the Silver City was. It is not Heaven , It is not Paradise. It is the Silver City that is not part of the order of Created things.

In the highest tower within the city.A black creature sat on The Throne of God. The Primum Mobile. It is The Presence, or at least he's got some part of him, Standing beside him is the archangel Michael Demiurgos .

"This world is mine,Elaine dares threaten me,she's mine,her powers came from ME! I will remake her , I will remake Lucifer , I will remake them just as I have remade MYSELF.I WILL REMAKE EVERYTHING"

He stands up from his throne

"Michael, gather the Host of Heaven,I think a show of force will be necessary"

* * *

In Lucifer's cosmos

A centaur is telling her son a bedtime story about an event that happened in ancient times , thousands of years ago that has been passed down from generation to generation

"This story happened a very long, long time ago there came a time called the Fading. Many died and those who live lost the savor of life. But then one of the sisters, Elaine saved us, she flew through the sky hauling a blanket of light to tell us the fading is over"

The child listen to the story. About how Elaine saved the world and watches over them.

"Elaine watched over us, just as she does now,because a day to her is an age to us and she watches us still, now go to sleep"

She kissed her son on his forehead and left the room,when he was about to sleep, he heard flapping of wings from outside.

He wen't outside and what he saw is the sky filled with winged creatures, angels and floating in the of the middle of the swarm of angels is a black creature.

"Rejoice children of the Morningstar, I have come to guide you to the right path, when both your SAVIOR and MAKER have abandoned you .Flounder no long in confusion and dismay. From now on there will only be one path, the path of RIGHTEOUSNESS"

* * *

So you were the one who called me."

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and she talks to me.

I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting."

She's laughing as if she found something interesting.

...I wonder what's so funny...

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant crimson hair in front of me… and a bright light behind that crimson hair

"…"

* * *

The Presence and Lucifer will invade DxD verse, will the verse survive?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't anything

* * *

Issei POV

"A great crisis approach your world, a crisis that will not only affect this creation but also all of existence, what are you gonna do?"

I turned to look at the source of the voice and what I see is a girl holding a sphere made of light .I can't make out her features but I know that she must be beautiful because of the aura she excludes.

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with a tsundere voice

That dream again… ever since I became a devil, that girl sometime appears in my dream. But I can't remember what she looks like.

Yup, I became a devil. I summoned Rias-senpai when I was about to die and she healed me. Just thinking about how she healed me makes my faces go red but to do that she had to use chess pieces and turn me into a devil

But I was sure there was someone there other than her, but I can't remember. Maybe I was just hallucinating

"Wake up! Issei"

"I know! I will get up now"

It's his mom's voice coming from downstairs

Issei put on his clothes and prepared to leave the house

* * *

Lucifer's cosmos

The once peaceful and sunny place became chaotic. Rain came pouring down nonstop. Demons and Angels roam the sky, murdering whomever fate chooses.

"He is here Glory"

"Glory"

"Glory"

Everyone in this world was stripped of their free will, the centaurs, humans, angels and demons were all controlled by The Presence.

"This world still belonged to Elaine, as long as her name is branded in everything in Creation, this world will never be mine"

The Presence discovered the gate used by Elaine. He forced it open and sent angels inside to investigate but they were quickly destroyed .

"I will drown the world and remake it with fire, I will recreate everything in my image…after I'm done here, the creation on the other side of the gate is next"

* * *

Issei POV

I'm on full throttle peddling my bike. I'm heading to the client's house, is it going to be an another pervert? A single sweat drops from my remembering about Mil-tan makes me shudder

Even now I still have to use bicycle to go to the client. Asia can already use magic circle to teleport to the client's house

A devil who can't use magic circle and have to go to the client by bicycle…

I'm not envious at 's right.I'm worried about Asia , if some pervert ask Asia to do anything weird im going to beat him up , buchou already assured me it won't happen so my worries may be pointless

While I was thinking about such things,I arrived at the client's house

It looks like one of those old western houses you see in movies, on the front yard there are tables and chairs and there's a sign in English that reads: BJ macrobiotic restaurant

This house is creepy, is this a haunted house? Is the door going to open by itself?

Why am I, a devil, afraid ghost?

The weirdest thing is I'm sure there's no house in here before

Gulp

You can do this Issei! You already saw things worse than whatever might be in this house!

I gathered my courage and knock on the door.

Knock

Knock

Knock

After knocking three times I heard footsteps approaching the door.

I prepared myself, who's living in this creepy house, is it another pervert, a creepy cult guy or a maiden in the body of a big muscled man?

"Did you call for a devil from the Gremory group"

The door opened and a handsome man with blonde hair came 's wearing a suite and there's a scar that rans across his face

He looks like a normal handsome guy.

"Ah, I see you're already here, but I must say I'm surprised that a devil is using a bike to go his clients"

Ah this crap again.

He gestured for me to follow him inside the house. Once were inside, the door closed as if it's been pushed by an unseen hand

"You can sit right there"

He pointed to a comfortable looking couch. He walked to the bar at the corner of the room and took a bottle. His movement is very elegant and you can see that he's used handling liquor

"Wine?"

"Ah, sorry sir I- -I don't drink, Im still a minor"

His expression changed

Eeehhhhh! Did I piss him off?!

"I don't mind, I understand that not everyone drinks. Though I'm a little disappointed. This concoction is my own invention, if I were to give it a name it would be …

After saying that, he opens the bottle of wine and pours it on his held the glass of wine in front of his face as if showing it to me

… The Morningstar"

He drank the wine and the empty glass disappeared from his hands

This guy, can he use magic? Maybe he's a magician; buchou said that magicians sometimes call devils to form contracts

"Now as for my wish, I want you to pass a message to my niece, Elaine"

Elaine, who's that?

Well if it's as simple as passing a message, then I can do it

"Elaine? Where does she live?"

"It's impossible to know, due to the nature of her house and The Void, she can be anywhere and anywhen"

Looks like it's not easy as I expected, so I have to look for her…

There are words he said that I don't understand. The Void? And how can she be anywhen?

"I don't know what she sees in you but right now you're the only one who can contact her"

Maybe she's got a crush on me. She must be beautiful if she's a relative of this guy. But more importantly…

What's with that look! Looking at someone you just met like that .I want to punch this guy's face but something is telling me that it won't end well for me if I did.

Looking at someone you just met as if they're some insect

Before I knew it he's already standing right in front me.

He touched my forehead with his index finger. I started getting dizzy. The world is spinning around me and my eye feels like they're burning

Am I going to die here? I just died not long ago and now im going to die here again

Damm it, I don't want to die a loser

My vision blurred and finally I lost consciousness and collapsed into the ground

* * *

The Void, the infinite sea of nothingness. Creations expand as if trying to fill The Void but since The Void is infinite the amount it fills in the end amounts to zero.

A bar is orbiting one of the universe located in the Void. This bar, the Barrowjane is a structure that can not only travel through the gradient of time but it can also jump from one Creation into another. It's appearance can be change by Lucifer , he can also shrink it until it is small enough to fit in his hands.

Lucifer looked at this universe, trying to absorb its entire history. All he saw is from the beginning of this Creation but he can't see past a certain point in time. This must be the time when Elaine entered this universe, it's fate altered and many events changed due to her presence. The survival of this universe, no all of existence depends if Elaine decides to cooperate or not

"Lucifer what message did you left Elaine?"

The one who asked him is his brother, the fallen archangel Gabriel Hornblower

"Elaine won't make a move even if Creation is going to get destroyed, but if father harms her friend and her Creation maybe she's going to change her mind"

"You're really a bastard you know that Lucifer?"

"This won't be happening if you're not incompetent and just killed him permanently, but of course that's impossible you can't kill him he can't die, he can only Elaine really won't stop him then there's only one method I can think of we will release Pralaya and hasten the sleep of Brahma"

Pralaya, the goddess of the Void when the Creator sleep, she will be released and all of existence will be absorbed into her and the all the universes will return to the sleep of almost happened when The Justice League Dark weaken the fabric of space time, Pralaya hastened the process and consumed the entire the swamp creature restored all of existence by using the power of the World Constantin is also one of the culprit, he's the one behind Gabriel's fall, that guy is a lot like Lucifer, both of them are bastards.

"What! Are you insane Lucifer! That will certainly put him to sleep but it will also end all of existence!"

"Gabriel, if I have to choose between my freedom over the destruction of everything else which do you think I will choose?"

"Tch! You're always like this Lucifer anything that doesn't touch you doesn't matter"

After Gabriel entered inside Borrow Jane, Lucifer heard a voice he's familiar with

"You're in big trouble"

Lucifer already knows the owner of the voice so there's no need for him to turn and look

"It seems that you received my message Elaine"

Elaine appeared in front of Lucifer

"I said I won't interfere! You made The Presence think I've threatened him!"

Elaine is clearly angry, though she knows it is something that Lucifer will eventually do, that didn't do anything to soothe her anger

"Not interfering in mortal affairs is different from letting Creation get destroyed by a rival God Elaine…and besides we won"

Lucifer said as he lights a cigarette

"And you even involved him; you don't know how important he is to this story Lucifer"

Elaine said while looking out into The Void

"Is that what you see in him Elaine? The reason why you watch over that lecherous boy?"

Elaine didn't answer; she just walked away and left a warning

"You dragged me into this; you may come to regret it"

Lucifer's expression darkened and his eyes glows red

"I would say you wouldn't like to get on my bad side, but I'm all bad side"

* * *

Elaine's cosmos, the third Creation

Elaine is angry.

First it shows in her face

Then in her body

Finally even the world itself seems to shake with anger

The earth shakes, the season changed from summer to winter to autumn within moments

But Elaine heard the prayers of her people

They know that they're maker is angry

And they want to make peace with her.

They prayed to her to calm her anger, they prayed to Elaine and Aroone

Aroone, the wolf God and Elaine the mother of Creation, thery're the two names they gave to her. Elaine once took the form of a giant wolf to divide the two races in her world to stop them from killing each other.

Elaine finally calmed down, everything returned to normal. She undid the damage her anger had done. Her world reflects her mood, because everything is maintained by a single will: hers

In some sense she is the universe and she can alter anything things at will

Elaine listened to the prayers of her people, the people she created by mixing her spit with the earth, her breath gave them life and they made her realize one thing

That the life of a puppet is no life at all.

Elaine remembered why she became God in the first place, it's to protect Creation, and she even erased her own existence so she can make sure she can do her job

She made up her mind; she's going to save Creations

* * *

"Nobody told me we're going to have a family reunion"

Lucifer said with the usual scowl on his face

"Do you want to fight Morningstar? Isn't that's why you're here"

"Shut up"

The voice of a girl silenced both of them

"You're not really him? Who are you?"

He looks at Elaine, the eye sockets of his skull like face glowing bright red

"I am a new God, for I had remade myself, I am a God of fire and Brimstone and I mean to recreate the world in my image"

Elaine glares at "The Presence" she walked towards where Lucifer is

She snapped her fingers and 3 thrones appeared opposite to each other.

In the middle is a glowing orb of light

Lucifer and Elaine sat next to each other while The Presence sat alone with Michael standing at his side

Elaine is first to speak

"We're going to play a game, whoever wins can do whatever they want "

"And what is this "game" we're going to play Elaine?"

The Presence asked Elaine

Elaine began to explain about the game, and what's going to be the rules

"This game is called Rating Game by the devils in that universe"

Elaine pointed at the glowing orb and she continued to explain

"We will manifest a mortal form inside that creation and we will gather people who will fight for us. If you win I'm going to hand over the control over creations to you and if you lose you have to stop whatever you are planning."

The Presence stands up and glared at Lucifer and Elaine

"And why should I agree to this?"

Elaine looked at the Presence

"Don't you think this is somewhat below us? We're like children fighting over a toy, we should let others fight for us, and an actual fight between us would be too destructive, besides meretricious displays of destruction only inspire more adulation"

The Presence returned to his seat

"Very well, I will participate in your little game"

"Then let's start

The orb transformed into a chessboard

And thus the Rating game between the Presence and Elaine started

* * *

Elaine's going to Kuoh Academy and the Presence and Elaine won't fight immediately, they're going to wait for them to reach their full potential then boost them to infinity. I wan't to include Vali because he looks like a gundam but i need to watch more to know more about him

It's my first time writing in Issei's POV so sorry if it's sucks


End file.
